


Tendou Adopts A Witch

by mellojello999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Shirabu Kenjirou, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Kiki's Delivery Service AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shirabu is there but he doesn't talk, Tendou's future occupation is referenced, UshiTen Week 2020, Witch Goshiki Tsutomu, background Yamagata Hayato/Sasaya Takehito, crossover AU, married ushiten, there is one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: UshiTen Week 2020Day 2: Crossover AU (Kiki's Delivery Service)Based the one scene from Kiki's delivery service where she delivers the forgotten pacifier and is offered a place to stay at the bakery, Goshiki returns the forgotten pacifier and Tendou takes if upon himself to offer him a place to stay at their dessert shop.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Tendou Adopts A Witch

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you follow me on twitter you might have heard that I want to do a Goshikiki's Delivery Service fic, so consider this a oneshot or a pilot of that for UshiTen week! And yes, Yamagata's house husband is Sasaya Takehito.
> 
> [UshiTen Week 2020](https://twitter.com/UshiTenFanWeek)

In a dessert shop in a quiet town by the sea, the shopkeeper was completing wrapping up a purchase for a customer.

“Here, take a little bit extra for the kiddos,” Tendou said as he slid a package across the counter.

Yamagata laughed and took the bag. “You really want to be their favorite uncle don’t you! I swear, they expect me to bring them extra treats everyday because of you. I’m gonna have to start eating them all before I get home.”

Tendou laughed. “Then I’ll just send even more and you’ll get so fat!”

“Nah, the walks in the town, especially with this one in tow, keep me fit!” Yamagata said, posing to show off his figure. At the same time the baby girl on his back started to babble at them as if she could tell they were talking about her.

“Oh you cutie, I can’t wait until you can eat more foods, then I’m going to spoil you too!” Tendou cooed at her.

“You have all my other kids under your thumb, and you still want my baby Chihiro too?” Yamagata gasped.

“What can I say, they are so cute! I have to spoil them!”

“Speaking of children, have you talked with Wakatoshi about that thing yet?”

Tendou glanced away and absently drew circles on the wood with his hand “Hmmmm well… no… I just don’t know how to bring it up...” he trailed off.

“He’s not going to get mad you know, just talk to him about it already.”

“I know he won’t get mad, but I’m nervous! Asking your loving husband if he would want to adopt a kid when he’s never mentioned any opinion on that sort of thing… I just don’t want him to say no because the conversation goes badly.”

Yamagata stroked his chin in thought. “Well, lucky for you, you have a parenting expert on your hands. Let’s meet up this week, and we can talk about it, yea?”

Tendou scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know if I’d call you an expert. Just because you were telling dad jokes before actually becoming a father doesn’t give you any extra merit! But I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Yamagata laughed and waved his hand “Alright, sounds good! And I’m going to ignore that first part. Anyway, I better be getting home soon, Takehito’ll get mad if I’m late and Chihiro misses her nap!” Yamagata scooped up the bags from the counter and both of them walked to the entrance of the shop so Tendou could open the door for him. “Call me, and we’ll arrange a date!” Yamagata said before walking out.

“Sure thing” Tendou responded, They gave each other one last wave and parted ways. As Tendou sauntered back to the counter he was still thinking about how to approach his husband. They were living a very good life right now. Nice town, steady business, general contentment with their relationship and whatnot. Would Wakatoshi feel that a kid would be too much trouble and disrupt what why had? Tendou wasn’t the type to worry about things, but he wanted this so bad and couldn’t help agonizing over it. He stopped just short of the register and stared at nothing as he daydreamed of how cute a baby would be. He could dress them up in cute clothes, and he would take so many pictures. And imagining his large husband holding a tiny baby made him swoon. He was broken out of his thoughts when he smoothed his hand over the counter and bumped into something.

A pacifier.

Yamagata’s baby daughter’s pacifier.

“Aw shit, forgetting everything, as usual” He muttered as he grabbed it from the counter and dashed out of the door. 

Their shop was located on a higher level of this part of town. He ran to the overlook and scanned the streets below for Yamagata and Chihiro. When he spied the pair strolling along some distance away he called out to them.

“HAYATOOOOO, YOU FORGOT THE PACIFIER!! HEEEEYYYY!!! ” Tendou shouted and waved his hands, but Yamagata didn’t seem to hear him and continued to walk further away. “Aw man” Tendou grumbled to himself. He had no choice but to go after them. But before he could run off, he heard speak next to him.

“Excuse me, did that man forget something?” 

Tendou paused and looked to his right to find a boy with a bowl cut clutching a broom and looking at him intently. Was he working at one of the shops nearby? Tendou didn’t recall ever seeing him before, and he definitely would if he had. Even though this kid looked young he was pretty tall and he had a bright red bow on top of his head.

“Ah, yea. He forgot the baby’s pacifier. Which sucks, because once she realizes it’s gone she’s gonna cry the whole way home. Anyway, If you are looking to buy something from the shop, I’m going to have to close up for a bit while I run after them. You wouldn’t mind waiting would ya?”

“Actually, I could deliver the pacifier for you if you’d like!” The boy said eagerly. 

Tendou was a little hesitant to ask a favour from a stranger but it would be really helpful if he didn’t have to leave his shop, and he didn’t seem like a bad kid.

“Are you sure?”

The kid’s bow bounced with the eager nodding of his head. “Yes of course, I can see where they went from here, I could do it super quick!”

“Okay, if it’s not too much trouble that would be a big help!” Tendou said as he held out the pacifier, but he snatched his hand back to say “But make sure you come back so I can reward you, you hear me!”

“Yes sir! Leave it to me!” The boy said as he took the pacifier from Tendou. “C’mon Shirabu”

Tendou watched both the boy and a cat run over to the wall on the overlook and jump on top of it. The cat leapt onto the boy’s shoulder as he mounted his broom and to Tendou's utter horror he launched himself off the wall.

“Holy Shit!” He yelled as he ran to look over the wall, fully prepared to see the kid plummeting to the ground.

But an unbelievable amount of relief washes over him when he sees that the boy is flying on his broom over the roofs of the buildings below. He was so thankful that this kid wasn’t on the ground with two broken legs he almost forgot to be surprised by the fact that he was literally floating in the air while riding a cleaning tool. Tendou clutched his rapidly beating heart and laughed in disbelief. It was a good thing he asked the boy to come back because he wanted to meet him again.

\---

A short time later, Tendou heard the chime on his door ring and was absolutely delighted to see a familiar bowl cut and cat walk through the door. He handed the current customer their change and motioned the boy over. He seemed a little hesitant but came forward nonetheless.

“Thanks again for the favor. I bet Hayato was thankful to get that pacifier huh?”

“Yes, he said to say thank you to you as well!” Tendou thought it was so cute that the boy’s posture straightened whenever he was spoke, like some kind of little soldier.

“Nah, I didn’t do a thing, that was all you! Anyway, the reward! Are you in a hurry or can you stay for a bit?” Tendou asked while leaning on the display case.

Funnily enough, the kid shot a look at his cat, who gave him a look right back, before he answered.

“Sure, we have some time!” 

“Awesome!” Tendou jerked his thumb towards the back of the shop “Come out back to the garden, I’ll fix you up a snack!” Tendou turned to walk away, snapped his fingers and turned right back around. “Oh! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself.” Tendou extended his hand over the counter. “Tendou Satori, Chocolatier and owner of the shop, at your service.”

Goshiki beamed at him and shook his hand. “Goshiki Tsutomu, witch in training! And this is my cat and friend, Shirabu Kenjirou!”

Tendou grinned “Your cat has a name last? That’s also different from yours?”

“Yup!”

\---

Out behind their shop, in the small garden that was so carefully tended to by Tendou’s husband, they sat together and ate while Tendou listened to Goshiki’s story.

Tendou took a sip of his tea. “So, you have to spend a year away from home as a witch in training in any town you can find and find out what your special skill is?”

“Yup! I just left home not too long ago, and I thought that this town was super nice! And I heard you didn’t have a witch here already, so I was hoping to stay!” Goshiki said, brimming with excitement.

“Well, have you found a place?”

Goshiki seemed to deflate as he responded. “Well… um… no…”

“Well, that’s great news!”

“It is?” Goshiki asked with a questioning look.

“Yes! It just so happens that we have somewhere you can sleep in one of the shop’s spare rooms! You can stay there if you don’t mind having to clean it up a bit!!”

Tendou watched Goshiki’s enthusiasm return with a bright smile, only to be dampened again when he hesitantly asked. “That would be very nice, but how much would it cost? If you don’t mind me asking...”

“How about this, if you help out at the shop and do some deliveries for me like you did today then we’ll call it even. I’ll even throw in your meals. And a treat here and there,” Tendou said with a wink.

Goshiki’s liveliness returned full force and he stood up so quickly that he almost knocked the chair over. “Would that really be okay!? You’d really let me stay here?”

Once Tendou’s initial shock at the outburst subsided he found himself laughing wholeheartedly. “Of course it's fine, I offered, didn't I? It’s no problem really, I feel like I’m the one getting the better deal here!”

Goshiki’s face screwed up in what Tendou hoped was happiness. The boy launched himself at Tendou, knocking the wind out of him, and wrapped his arms around his body to squeeze Tendou in a tight hug. “Thank you thank you THANK YOU!! When can I move in?” 

Tendou patted is back with a chuckle. “We can go right now if you’d like! Just let me go get some supplies. Why don’t you go through the side door in the shop and I’ll meet you there in a jiffy.” Goshiki moved like a whirlwind, grabbing his bag, broom and cat and zooming away. When he reached the door he almost ran head first into Tendou’s husband, who was from the other side.

“Oh! Excuse me!” Goshiki said with a quick bow and continued on his way.

Tendou looked wistfully after him. “Ah youth, Remember when I used to run around like that, Wakatoshi?” he said, sauntering over to put his hand on his husband’s shoulder.

Ushijima grunted in response. “Satori, who was that?”

“Oh, just a new tenant. He’s one of those witches in training, you don’t see many of those around here anymore! He’s doing the whole, train away from home for a year deal, and I offered him the space in our attic. Not for free of course! He’s willing to do some work around here and did you know that he could fly? On that broom? He’s gonna be whizzing around here to deliver some stuff as well, so I think that it’s a pretty good investment myself.” Satori realized that he was probably rambling with the way Ushijima was looking at him. “So yea. Sorry I didn’t ask you first, it was kind of a spur of the moment. You don’t, uh, mind, do you?” He hoped he hadn’t overstepped any boundaries, but Ushijima just smiled at him.

“No, I don’t mind. I’m glad we can offer him a place to stay.” Tendou breathed out a sigh of relief. “And you’ve always been very fond of children, having one around would be nice. It also might be good practice for our own kid someday.”

Tendou froze in place with big eyes on his husband. “W-what did you say?”

“I said that having a kid around might be good practice for our own. I’ve always thought you would love to have a child of our own eventually, but if I’ve assumed too much I apologize. We haven’t had a conversation--”

Tendou waved his hands to stop him. “No! No no no. you weren’t assuming anything! I guess I’m just surprised you read my mind is all” He said with a laugh.

“Please, we’ve been married for years. I like to think that I know something about my own husband.” Ushijima huffed.

Tendou wrapped his arms around Wakatoshi’s neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. “You are the best husband ever, I would be so happy to raise a child with you.” Tendou pulled back and gave Ushijima a big smile. “But in the meantime, I gotta get Tsutomu settled in! That room has gotta be filthy, I should get him some cleaning supplies!”

Ushijima watched Tendou scamper off and round a corner. But his head popped back around. “Oh! I almost forgot, can you replace some of the chocolates in the display? Thank you! Love you!” And he disappeared again.

Ushijima stood by himself in the garden and noticed that there were still some snacks left on the table. He grabbed one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth. While he chewed, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of desserts their new tenant would like to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a taste, I hope you enjoyed it! I would like to write a full length fic of this someday!
> 
> Also, ushiten adopting a baby? of course! don't think I've forgotten the baker couple have a baby by the end of the movie
> 
> Comments of all sorts and kudos are appreciated! also you can find me here... [tumblr](https://mellojello999.tumblr.com/) \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mellojello999) @mellojello999 !!!


End file.
